The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to provisioning workloads in a distributed computing environment.
Data privacy is an issue that concerns most information technology (IT) organizations. Several organizations have data privacy requirements due to contractual obligations. Moreover, several countries mandate data privacy requirements based on laws and regulations. With the continued increase in globalization of IT assets, however, organizations are increasingly deploying data out of their home territories. Securely managing such data presents certain challenges.